The present invention relates generally to a tool for forming moldable material. More specifically the invention relates to a tool and apparatus for forming moldable material into a formed product having a desired shape either with or without a pouch formed therein, and ejecting the formed product from the tool using compressed air.
Moldable materials are materials that remain soft and pliable during processing, such as clay or dough. In the pet food industry, pet treats or snacks are commonly made from edible moldable materials, the material being formed into a desired shape during processing or manufacturing. For example, the moldable material may be formed into a bone-shape, and/or may be formed with an imprint of the product or manufacturer's name. Certain moldable materials may harden after processing, others may remain pliable throughout their usable life.
Products made from moldable material are typically formed by pressing the moldable material into a tool or mold having the desired shape. After pressing, the formed product is removed from the mold, with the moldable material retaining the shape of the mold. Depending on the type of mold or tool use, the formed product can be removed from the tool by simply dumping the product from the mold, or manually pulling or otherwise removing the product. Removing the formed product from the tool is challenging since the material tends to stick to the mold, resulting in difficult release and/or damage to the molded product. In order to overcome these problems, manufactures have devised various ways to assist the release of the formed product from the mold. For example, the mold may be coated with a release agent that inhibits adhesion between the mold and the moldable material. While a release agent does assist in removing the formed product, it can also leave an undesirable residue on the formed product. Mechanisms using cams, push rods or pistons can be employed to push or pull the formed product from the mold. These mechanisms, however, require direct contact of mechanical components with the formed product, often resulting in damaging or deforming the product.
Air release systems, using a compressed gas to eject the formed product from a mold via air apertures in the mold have likewise had limited success. In a typical mold using an air release system, air apertures in the mold are in direct contact with the formed product. The air apertures thus become easily clogged with material, reducing the effectiveness of the system. Furthermore, the direct contact of the air aperture with the moldable material and the high pressure air burst from the aperture can deform or damage the formed product.
Accordingly, it can be seen that a need remains for a tool capable of forming moldable material into a desired shape, yet allowing easy release of the molded product from the tool without causing damage or deformation.